The role of computers in an enterprise is not special, but more and more people use computers and one person may often use one or more computers. There are various background reasons for this: Microsoft Windows (registered trademark) has been widely used as a general purpose OS (Operating System), the internet environment has been put in place, a computer itself has been available inexpensively, and the like.
With a wide use of computers, managers have faced a problem with asset management. Every enterprise needs to not only manage each computer as a hardware asset but also strictly manage software running on the computer from the point of view of compliance. Naturally, the more the number of computers to be managed, the more impossible it is to manually manage. Therefore, management by a system is required, and the number of introductions of asset management tools has been dramatically increasing to solve the above problems. Typical examples of the functions used as the asset management tool include an inventory collection, a software distribution, and a remote control.
The most used one of these functions is the inventory collection. The inventory collection includes collecting not only hardware information and software information about each computer but also the name of a user and the authorized signature from the division to which the user belongs, which are obtained by prompting the user to enter data in a questionnaire format. Recently, such an asset management tool has been increasingly used to understand the security measure status of a computer.
Typical information leakage measures (in a broad sense) cited as one of the security measures include “encryption” and “take-out control”. Information leakage measures have spread since the Personal Information Protection Law entirely enforced in 2005 imposes obligations upon businesses handling personal information to take necessary measures for safe management of data, and the like. Regarding the “encryption”, the aforementioned asset management tool can be used to check whether or not “encryption” software is correctly installed. However, regarding the “take-out control”, even the inventory acquisition function included in the asset management tool cannot confirm the measure status. This is because it is not important for the “take-out control” measures to check whether or not predetermined software is installed, but it is necessary for the “take-out control” measures to check whether or not the measures by the “take-out control” are effectively operated. Therefore, most of the “take-out control” measure products include a function of acquiring logs about the user's operation.
The well known technical documents related to the present invention include the following Patent Document 1. The Patent Document discloses an operation log collection device which collects not only key inputs and pointing device input data but also display output signals to facilitate an analysis when a trouble occurs.
Patent Document 1: JP Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-171844A (1998)